The present invention relates to a rotary electric machine control device that controls driving of a rotary electric machine that drives a vehicle.
In a motor that utilizes permanent magnets, some magnetic flux produced by the permanent magnets remains even in the case where no current is caused to flow through a coil that produces a revolving magnetic field. This produces torque ripple between the permanent magnets and an iron core of the coil. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-88159 discloses a technique that focuses on the fact that the frequency of torque ripple is an integer multiple of the electrical angle of the motor and that suppresses variations by adding to a torque command a sinusoidal wave at any frequency that is an integer multiple of the electrical angle of the motor, any amplitude, and any phase as a torque ripple correction amount.